


Keep It Internal

by strawberryboyfriends



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dom Link, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Sub Rhett, Thumb-sucking, hair brushing IGTV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryboyfriends/pseuds/strawberryboyfriends
Summary: Rhett and Link had agreed on 200 hair brushes for the $200,000 goal for St. Jude. It was a silly idea, but the fans seemed to be into it and it was easy enough. Besides the fact that Rhett dealt with this hidden hair pulling kink. He was worried that kink would be exposed once Link started brushing is hair, and he couldn’t live with the humiliation after that.Spoiler, there was no humiliation.





	Keep It Internal

Rhett was nervous, to say the least. The Mythical Beasts had raised $200,000 for St. Jude, which him and Link were absolutely ecstatic about, but the challenge they had set for this goal would no doubt drive Rhett insane.

 

They had agreed on 200 hair brushes for the $200,000 goal. It was a silly idea, but the fans seemed to be into it and it was easy enough. Besides the fact that Rhett dealt with this hidden hair pulling kink. He was worried that kink would be exposed once Link started brushing is hair, and he couldn’t live with the humiliation after that.

 

Rhett’s leg was bouncing with nerves, sitting in his faux Hollywood chair in front of their large vanity mirror as they prepared for the IGTV video. Link was sat beside him, pulling a piece of gum out of his pocket. He eyed Rhett’s bouncing knee as he popped the gum into his mouth, chewing slowly before speaking.

 

“You nervous? We’re just brushing hair, man,” Link hummed in a reassuring tone, a small grin on his lips. His blue eyes found Rhett’s green ones, and the taller man swore he saw those blue eyes twinkle.

 

“I’m not nervous,” Rhett answered, hoping Link wouldn’t see through his lie. “I’m just... ADD, you know this about me.”

 

Link raised an eyebrow, offering Rhett an amused smile, “Rhett, I have known you for over 30 years, and you have never mentioned having ADD,” he said suspiciously, cocking his head to the side as he looked at Rhett. “Seriously, what is it?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Rhett snapped, crossing his arms with a huff as he leaned back into his chair. Link remained impassive, knowing Rhett didn’t mean to snap. He sighed and left the blonde alone, gesturing for Jen to start filming.

 

“Cheer up, buttercup, the camera’s rollin,’” Link whispered in a rush before he turned toward the phone. Rhett forced himself to sit up straight, taking a deep breath before facing the camera.

 

“It’s time to celebraaaate!” he cheered, fist pumping the air along with Link before proceeding to explain the challenge.

 

Once the introduction was finished, Rhett was the first to get his hair brushed. Link gripped the hair brush and placed it in Rhett’s hair, gently and almost soothingly pulling it through his golden locks. It wasn’t so bad and Rhett decided he could get through this, determined and ready to go. After a few more very quick brushes, Link was bickering with a Mythical crew member about which number he was on. This gave Rhett more time for preparation, feeling ready for the next few brushes he was about to receive.

 

The next brush was... different. It was faster, but rougher. The bristles hit and pulled at all the right places. “Oh..,” Rhett groaned softly, seemingly in a trance and unaware of the sounds he was making. Link repeated the same brushing technique, causing Rhett to let out more soft groans.

 

“Don’t get pleasure from this!” Link laughed, startling Rhett and making him jump. He glanced at Link with wide eyes, at a loss for words. He eventually attempted to pull it off as a joke.

 

“I can’t help it!” he exclaimed, shaking his head and smirking at Link. “I can’t help but get pleasure from this.”

 

His voice had dropped to a sultry tone, and he saw Link’s striking blue eyes glint with something unreadable. “Keep it internal,” Link said eventually, shifting in his seat and wetting his lips after making sure he wasn’t on frame in the video.

 

Okay, Rhett could do that. _Keep_ _the_ _pleasure_ _internal_ , _don’t_ _moan_ _and_ _embarrass_ _yourself_.

 

Link was completely oblivious to the current situation, though he was curious as to why Rhett was acting so strange. Each time he ran the brush through his hair, the taller man would shiver and occasionally let out quiet noises that sounded too sexual during something like this. Link was never one to kink shame, anyway.

 

To test his theory, Link made the next brush harder, slower. 5 seconds total to pull the brush all the way through Rhett’s hair. Rhett’s eyes nearly rolled back, his mouth hung open in a silent moan. Link didn’t notice this at first, too focused on proving a point to himself.

 

The next brush caused Rhett to let out a low whine, cursing under his breath and desperately looking at Link through the mirror. Link raised his eyebrows, catching on and silently celebrating his confirmed theory.

 

Link set the brush down, turning around to face the crew. “We’ll film this later, guys, I don’t think Rhett is feeling good.”

 

Said man was impressed how fast Link cooked up a believable excuse which got him some agreements from the crew before they left the dressing room.

 

Once they were all gone, Link made sure the door was closed before facing Rhett again. “What is going on with you, bo?”

 

Rhett let out another soft whine, the forgotten pet name bringing back an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia. He avoided eye contact, a pink blush dusted high on his cheeks. “Nothin’...”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Rhett,” Link replied immediately, his tone becoming more serious and demanding. He peered at Rhett over the brim of his glasses, reminding Rhett of a librarian.

 

The taller man inhaled through his nose, finally looking at Link through the mirror. “I liked it,” he mumbled.

 

Link knew what he meant, but stayed silent. Instead, he stood up from his chair and walked closer to Rhett. He placed his hand in Rhett’s curly hair and ran his fingers through it, softly tugging Rhett’s head back with them.

 

Rhett sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut with another slight shiver. “Link...”

 

“Does that feel good?” the younger man asked quietly, smiling softly when he felt Rhett nod quickly. “You’ve given me quite a few ideas now.”

 

The way Link’s tone dropped into lustful one caused Rhett’s body to grow goosebumps, looking up at Link who still stood in front of him. “Like what?”

 

Link’s eyes glinted again with something more readable, causing Rhett to fill with excitement. “You like it gentle or rough?”

 

Rhett blushed again, looking down before feeling Link’s hand grip his chin and force him to look at him again. “I asked a question.”

 

“Rough, I like it rough.”

 

Link nodded, releasing Rhett’s chin before straddling his lap. The chair creaked as Link shifted into a comfortable position, Rhett gasping when he felt friction on his crotch.

 

“Oh bo, why have you never told me about this?” Link asked in a gentle tone, his fingers still running through Rhett’s curls. Each time Link’s finger caught a tangle and tugged at the strands, Rhett’s breath would hitch and he would look desperately at Link.

 

“Embarrassed.”

 

Link’s eyes softed, placing his hand on the back of Rhett’s neck. “There’s no need to feel embarrassed around me, we’re best friends, you can tell me anything.”

 

They are best friends, have been since the first grade. They grew up and learned together. They discovered new things together, including when puberty hit in their teens. They feel safe around each other, always trying new things because that’s what best friends are for. Why’s this any different?

 

“You’re right,” Rhett replied after a few moments, letting the tension fall from his shoulders and relaxing under the weight which was Link. “I’m sorry, I should’ve told you.”

 

“Good boy...” Link whispered hesitantly, glancing at Rhett to make sure that it was still okay to call him that. The way Rhett grunted and rested his forehead against Link’s shoulder answered his question. “You can tell me anything.”

 

Rhett nodded against Link’s shoulder, giving him permission to do whatever he wanted. They had obviously done stuff like this in the past, but it has been a few months since they had last gotten this intimate. They have all the freedom in the world with nothing stopping them.

 

“I want you to tell me what you want me to do, Rhett,” Link said, voice husky. Rhett could feel himself start to sweat from the beams of light against his skin and the weight of Link’s body against his own. Link felt the moisture on Rhett’s forehead, placing a hand against the damp skin. “Filthy.”

 

“God..,” Rhett groaned, the degrading word causing his cock to twitch in his jeans. “Just talk to me, pull my hair and make me feel disgusting.”

 

A surprised moan fell from Link’s lips, feeling the hardness of Rhett’s cock against his thigh. “You are one dirty dog,” he hummed, a hint of playfulness in his voice. “Anything for you, baby.”

 

Rhett let out a soft whimper, another old pet name causing a shiver to go up his spine. The reaction caused Link to chuckle, leaning down inches away from Rhett’s lips. “Can I kiss you?”

 

The golden haired man nodded quickly, frantically looking down at Link’s pink lips and back up to his blue eyes. “Of course, you don’t need to ask.”

 

He didn’t need to ask, that was true. They have kissed many times before, and at some point it was a regular thing. However, over the months that had passed by since they last kissed, Link wanted to make absolute sure. Consent is the hottest thing about sexual activity.

 

Link placed both hands on Rhett’s cheeks, gently running a thumb across his cheekbone before trailing it down to his bottom lip. He ran a thumb across Rhett’s bottom lip, gasping softly when he felt the younger man wrap his lips around his thumb.

 

“God, Rhett,” Link whispered, pushing his thumb deeper into Rhett’s mouth and putting slight pressure on his tongue. Rhett groaned, his chest rumbling againt Link’s, looking up through his blonde eyelashes. He kept eye contact as he bobbed his head, sucking on his thumb.

 

“Can’t wait to replace that with something else,” Link said, grinning when he felt Rhett’s cock twitch under his leg again. “Later, baby,” he assured before removing his thumb and crashing his lips against Rhett’s.

 

Rhett let out a surprised moan, wrapping his arms around Link’s waist and pulling him closer as he kissed him back with just as much passion. Link had his arms wrapped around Rhett’s broad shoulders, tongue exploring his mouth and teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. Rhett had his mouth open slightly, making little effort to kiss Link back as he had his way with him and use his mouth.

 

“I’ll use your mouth in a different way later, bo,” Link promised once he pulled back from the kiss, trailing his lips down Rhett’s jaw, leaving peppered kisses. Rhett’s eyes widened a bit, blushing.

 

“How... How did you know I was thinking that?” he asked, giving Link an adorable little head tilt.

 

“Like I said, I’ve known you for 30 years, man,” Link answered jokingly, but seriously. His playful, joyous eyes turned dark, pupils blown within seconds. “I’ll use your mouth as I fuck your face, pulling your hair like the little rag doll you wanna be.”

 

Rhett’s hips bucked up into Link’s, throwing his head back with a moan. Hearing Link talk so dirty was one thing, but hearing the rare swear word from him was heaven. His hips continued to roll against Link’s thigh before the smaller man used one hand to hold his hips down. Link rolled his own hips slowly, teasingly against Rhett’s and rubbing his hard cock against his stomach. “Y’want it now?”

 

Rhett nodded quickly, licking his lips hungrily. “Yes, please, want it now.”

 

Link nodded, using Rhett’s shoulders to push him up off his lap back into his standing position in front of him. “How do you want to position yourself? I know your back..,” he trailed off, placing his hand on the small of Rhett’s back for emphasis once he stood up.

 

“I’ll be fine,” he answered, almost immediately, before kicking his chair out of the way and dropping down onto his knees in front of Link. “Just use me, do exactly what you just said.” He tugged at the button of Link’s jeans, letting out a confused grunt when the greying man roughly grabbed at Rhett’s wrist.

 

“Who said you could boss _me_ around or touch me?” he asked, his eyebrows raised and his tone similar to an angry parent. “If you want me to do anything, you best behave.”

 

Something inside Rhett’s mind clicked, something he’s never experienced before. He instantly felt smaller, vulnerable. Link had all the power and control over him.

 

Submission.

 

Rhett had been the bottom before, but never like this. He’s never been dominated, Link has never talked so... vulgarly, to him. He felt the need to submit to Link, satisfy him and push his own needs to the side. He wanted to be used.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Sir,” Rhett said quietly, slowly placing his folded hands into his lap and looking up at Link with obedience. “I’ll behave.”

 

The pet name had shocked Link, and he began feeling the same way Rhett was, but the opposite. He officially had all the power.

 

“That’s good, Rhett,” Link nodded, managing to keep his tone under control. He continued unzipping his pants himself, making sure he went slowly in a way to punish Rhett for misbehaving before. “You’re gonna keep your hands to yourself, okay?”

 

Rhett let out a small hum in agreement, anxious and ready to have his mouth full of something. Link smiled slightly, satisfied with Rhett’s obedience. He pulled down his jeans and underwear, letting his cock spring out of his underwear and bounce against his stomach. Rhett moaned, absentmindedly licking his lips as he studied the length and girth of Link’s cock.

 

“You ready, big boy?” Link asked, causing Rhett to huff out a small laugh at the nickname in return.

 

“M’ready,” he answered, leaning into the touch of Link’s fingers coming to rest in his wavy, golden hair. The grip was rough, but the way Link slowly pulled Rhett’s head forward was gentle. Once he was close enough, he stuck his tongue out and circled it around the tip of Link’s cock. The grey haired man gasped, his grip tightening as he pushed Rhett a little further down his cock.

 

“You feel so good, Rhett,” Link whispered, letting Rhett suckle at his tip considering it has been awhile since they’ve done this.

 

Rhett’s favourite thing about doing this with Link was the way he would excessively say Rhett’s name in such a prideful way. It made Rhett feel good, and it was almost better than the many of pet names Link has given him. The thought alone had Rhett bucking up into his jeans, his own cock neglected, straining and compressed.

 

Link tapped his foot against Rhett’s hips in warning, shooting him a disapproving look before his face contorted into a look of pleasure. A wave of pleasure rushed over him as Rhett wrapped his lips around the majority of Link’s cock, determined to pleasure him as he looked up at Link through his eyelashes. He kept eye contact as he bobbed his head, keeping his gag reflex under control but his eyes were brimming with tears.

 

“Dang, Rhett,” Link grunted, releasing the grip on his hair and running his fingers soothingly through the waves as he talked him through it. “You’re doing so well, baby, when did you learn to do this?”

 

Rhett sighed happily at the praise, pulling away from Link’s cock and resting his cheek against the warm skin of his hip. He looked back up at Link and smiled, “been practicing. Bought some toys and learned some stuff. Thought of you the whole time, wanting to pleasure you.”

 

The amount of arousal Link was feeling was overwhelming, with Rhett’s words and the way he occasionally licked at Link’s member as he talked. Link let his low moan be his respond to Rhett, his fingers back in his hair. Much tighter, he yanked Rhett by the hair back onto his cock. He was getting older, so he couldn’t last as long as he used to.

 

“I’m close, Rhett,” he mumbled, his hips beginning to buck into Rhett’s mouth. His mouth was small, which meant it was a tighter space and much more pleasurable. He felt the way Rhett hollowed his cheeks and the way his throat would close up around his cock. Once Link hit the back of Rhett’s throat and the vibrations of his deep, guttural groans he let out broken moan. “F-Fuck, baby, I’m almost there, please.”

 

As much as Rhett loved the submission, he also loved watching Link fall apart. He held some pride for being the reason his best friend was begging for release as he fucked his throat. Rhett gagged slightly, disregarding Link’s ‘no touching’ rule and gripped at his hips. He pulled back enough for him to speak. “Want you to come on my face, all in my beard, wanna taste you, Sir.”

 

Link cried out in pleasure, trembling hands tangled in Rhett’s hair and he tugged as he came. White ropes covered Rhett’s face, the older man’s tongue out as some droplets of come fell on his tongue. The pain from having his hair pulled pushed Rhett over the edge, rolling his hips into the air before he came untouched in his jeans. He felt Link’s come drip down from his cheeks into his beard, heard the heavy, pleasured breathing coming from his best friend above him, and he raised his eyes to look at him. Rhett humped into the air, riding through his orgasm until he whimpered from the overstimulation.

 

Link had his head leaned back, gripping the table under him until his knuckles turned white. His breathing slowed down as he came down from his high, letting his eyes fall to Rhett’s face. He let out a soft, tired groan. “The look of you right now could make me come a million more times,” he whispered, running his fingers through his own come that covered the blonde’s face. He held his fingers close to Rhett’s lips, looking at him expectedly.

 

Rhett wrapped his lips around Link’s fingers, letting his tongue travel across the digits. His tongue slipped between the gaps of Link’s fingers, slowly licking each one clean as he looked up at the dark haired man.

 

“You’re so good,” Link said for about the hundredth time, but he meant it. Rhett blushed, releasing Link’s fingers from his mouth and hiding his face against Link’s lower stomach. Link chuckled fondly before furrowing his eyebrows. “But wait, did you...?”

 

Rhett, the blush on his cheeks growing deeper, nodded against Link’s skin and looked down at his crotch. Link followed Rhett’s gaze.

 

“Gosh, Rhett,” Link said in disbelief, staring down at the wet patch at the front of Rhett’s jeans. “Wish you would’ve told me about this kink sooner, that’s hot!”

 

Rhett giggled softly at Link’s normal, silly personality returned. As much as he loved the new dominance Link had over Rhett, nothing will ever beat Link being himself.

 

“It’s all on you, man,” Rhett smiled, grabbing ahold of Link’s arm as he pulled himself up from his knees. He felt sticky, the come in his underwear and on his face drying. “Can we maybe clean up? We’ve still got to film the hairbrushing...”

 

Rhett trailed off, coming to the realization that they still had to film that. “Oh no,” he said quietly, looking at Link with a worried glance. Said man laughed softly.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t go quite as hard,” he winked, hinting that he made those brushes rough on purpose and smirking when realization hit Rhett for a second time.

 

“You... you did that on purpose?!” he asked in shock, and if you thought Rhett’s face couldn’t become any more red, you were wrong. “Jerk.”

 

“Yeah,” Link answered smugly, pulling up his underwear and jeans before placing a hand on the small of Rhett’s back. “Come on, bo, we’ve got stuff to film.”

 

Rhett settled into the touch of Link’s fingers, leaning into his side as he nodded. He missed being this close to Link, and he knew Link missed it too.


End file.
